My Insane Twin (Crycest Fanfiction)
by Cry Pie
Summary: Cry would've never envisioned Mad as a real living demon from Hell, whom is his "former lover". Pewds, as anticipated, comes into the picture. Gradually, both acknowledged their ardor and solicitude for Cry. Cry is having a hassle, in which he is indecisive about his sentiment feelings for one another. Who will he choose? Will Cry survive this? Will he ever be the same again?
1. Summary

Cry would've never envisioned Mad as a real living demon from Hell, whom is his "former lover". It's not before long, Cry begins to befriend Mad, slowly blossoming into a relationship. Pewds, as anticipated, comes into the picture. Straightaway Marzia has forsaken Pewds, aka Felix, which is heartrending for him. Gradually, both acknowledged their ardor and solicitude for Cry, ecstatic which abolished their angst of being rejected. On the other hand, Cry is having a hassle, in which he is indecisive about his sentiment feelings for one another.

Who will he choose? Will Cry survive this? Will he ever be the same again?

(Crycest fanfiction, CryxMad!Cry, somewhat Pewdiecry)

© Cry Pie (Cryaotic_Pewdiepie)

COPYRIGHTED 2014


	2. Preface

It's a pleasure to meet you fellow readers. Now before I continue, I want to say that by keeping my anonymous figure you shall call me Cry Pie or Twerking Spider. Or whatever many suit you to your extent. Carrying on, I must say that I have written this story on Wattpad for starters (Cry's Pies is what I call my followers). I thought why not post chapters here as well since I don't see many Crycest fanfictions here. You see readers, I'm getting used to on how I can publish stories so bear with me if I take long or make any mistakes, although I do tend to double check my grammar mistakes. This is all I needed to inform you, please go ahead and continue onto the first chapter. I want to thank you if you have read it this far. I shall give you my sheer gratitude, now go onwards my friend, Chapter One awaits.


	3. Chapter I

Chapter One

Skyping with Pewds

(Cry's POV)

Lately I have been seeing a guy named Mad in my dreams. But it's not always in my dreams, I have been seeing him around my house as well. It's whenever I looked at my own reflection. I would see his piercing red-blue eyes looking straight back at me with his sly smile. Whereas when I look away for a brief second his reflection would vanish as I go back to looking at my own reflection. Now it may seem like I am just imagining things but believe me it's not my imagination. I would always hear his low husky voice in my thoughts as well. Now it's seems like I have gone insane but I can't get him out of my mind. Even if I try to ignore him he would always reply,

_"Silly Ryan. I'm still here even if you ignore me." _

Every now and then, Mad would always appear right in front of me and then vanish into thin air. I would blink and rub my eyes to see if I had seen it correctly then shrug it off as if it were nothing unusual. I haven't been sleeping lately too. I would always be up all night finding ways to try to get Mad out of my head but I always get the same response,

_"One day I'll be with you soon, Ryan." _

What does that mean Mad? What do you mean by being with me soon and when?

I snapped back into reality to hear a familiar ringing tone from Skype. It's from Pewds. I smile, my mood brightening up a bit as I clicked "Answer with video" while turning on the webcam. Other than all of my internet friends, Pewds is the only friend I have ever shown my face to.

"Oh thank god you answered. I was worried you wouldn't pick up... I mean you haven't been on YouTube lately... I was worried so I wanted to check up on you..." Felix exclaims as he shifted his glance away from the screen.

My cheerful smile turned into a frown. I remember now... I haven't been sleeping well and I totally forgot about uploading videos for my Tear Drops. I should really make it up to them.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry Pewds for making you worry. Don't worry about it I'm alright..." I say while using my infamous fake smile at the end.

"You sure Cry? You look like you haven't slept for ages. You can tell me anything because we're Bros and Bros tell each other everything."

Damn... I guess he saw right through me.

"Yea I haven't been sleeping lately because of these weird dr-"

I pause. Should I tell Felix about my dreams and what I have been seeing lately? I mean Pewds might think I'm crazy and think it's a joke.

"Because of the weird what?"

I shook off my thoughts as I replied,

"Nothing really. Don't worry about it Pewds. I'll make it up to my subscribers. I'll be back on YouTube making videos right before you know it."

I faked the smile again but making it seem more... Realistic.

"Alright cool. Maybe we can make vids for my Bros too! I mean if you want to..." Pewds says as he looks away blushing a bit.

I chuckled at Pewds response and blushed a bit too.

"Sure Pewds. That's a great idea."

Pewds looked back at me with gleaming, sparkling eyes.

"Ok! Awesome! So it's settled then. Anyways I have to go now Cry... I have to make vids for my Bros. Don't want to leave them hanging. Brofist!"

I giggled and brofisted the screen while I ended the call. I then finally let out a long sigh. I didn't know for how long I could kept up the act without breaking. I never lied to Pewds before and I always hated to lie to him but was I going to risk being judged by my cru- best friend? Hell no.

I jumped a bit when I felt my stomach rumble. Did I eat this past few days? Wait no actually what have I been doing these last few days? I shook my head as I went downstairs heading my way to the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen I went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl while pouring milk and cereal in it.

When I turned around to sit down I saw Mad again. I blinked to see if Mad was going to vanish like the other times but he didn't. I placed my cereal down on the table and ambled over to Mad. I extended my arm, reaching out to Mad. I saw that my hand went through him as Mad laughed and disappeared.

_"You can't touch me Ryan... Just not yet..." _

What the hell does that suppose to mean?! I felt a bit irritated but also disappointed for some reason. Did I want Mad to be here with me? Did I want to touch Mad? Why would I need Mad? Mad is just annoying and always messes around with me. It's not like I'm going to babysit a man-child.

I groaned as I went back to sit down. Holding the spoon in my hand, I ate cereal I've prepared to satisfy my hunger. When I finished, I left the bowl in the sink, washing it as I went back into my room. I thought about making videos for my subscribers since I told, no promised Pewds I would. I sat down in my gaming chair and started recording.

"Hey guys sorry I haven't been playing these last few days. I just wasn't myself lately but don't worry I'm going to make it up to you guys. I promise. Now let's start this new game I always wanted to play."

_Hours later... _

Wow. I've played that game for so long I forgot to keep track of time. Speaking of time... what time is it? I looked on the bottom right corner of my computer screen to see that it was 3:06 PM. "Well better upload now before it starts to get late then." As I finished editing the video, I moved the curser to click "upload", letting my video render as I laid in my bed. I slowly closed my eyes trying to get some sleep for once without any disturbance.

* * *

As a fledgling, this wasn't much of a first chapter but I'd love some constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter II

Chapter Two

Surprise Cry!

{Mad's POV} (SHORT)

My eyes focused on Ryan, I watched as he slept peacefully as I am in my "ghost" form. Heh. He looks so cute when he sleeps, but not as adorable if he wakes up screaming from a terrible nightmare. You know what's even better? Getting rid of human kind leading them into extinction but first I shall dispose of Ryan first, after all I'm assigned to him by the Council.

No Mad you have to follow the rules. You can't kill your other self (ugh what a stupid rule) especially when the rule says "You can't kill your other self but you can fall in love with them." Who would ever invent that? Oh right the Council Lovers of Hell or CLH for short. I sighed as I called it a night. It's not like we demons need sleep anyways. I ambled over to the mirror which lead back to Hell, in which I call "home" or at least I think so.

* * *

(Cry's POV)

I had woken up to the sounds of the construction men pounding loudly on my roof, more like a racket. What a great way to get up in the morning, I thought sarcastically, especially to the sound of hammers and drills. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow as I tried to block out the sound. Are they always THAT loud?!

I shook my head as I got up from my bed making my way to my "gaming" desk. I caught a glimpse of the clock on the desk which read 5:15 AM. Well at least I had a nice long sleep. It's been a while since I had my beauty sleep without having Mad disturb me or thinking of ways to get rid of him.

_"Well that's because I used up most of my time watching you sleep silly."_

Watching me sleep? Mad, why would you watch me sleep? It's kinda creepy and doesn't it bore you at all?

_"No. It's fun watching you sleep. You're really cute." _

C-Cute? What the hell Mad? Are you playing with my emotions? It's not that I like you anyways, I like Felix.

_"Felix this and Felix that. Ryan when are you going to learn that Felix LOVES someone else? It's not that he actually likes YOU." _

The wet substance flowed down my cheeks. The pang in my heart was unbearable, it came from the feeling as if I were stabbed a million times. I know that Felix has Marzia but I can't fucking help that I have feelings for Pewds. Believe me I've tried to push the feelings away but they always come back. I swear I almost told Pewds that I loved him but then I started to think that our friendship will collapse to a point I don't want to think about, so in the end I never told Felix how I felt about him. Interrupted from my thoughts, I felt someone hugging me from behind my back. Huh?

"Shhh... There there Ryan. I don't like seeing you cry when you think of him."

M-Mad? I turned my body, slowly wiping some tears off my face to see Mad kneeling right next to me. I figured since Mad could touch me I went to see if I could actually touch Mad this time but when I did my hand went through... Again. Frustrated and irritated, I turned around and crossed my arms.

"For fuck sakes Mad! You're a fucking dick you know that? I thought I could actually hug you this time!"

"Hey don't be like that Ryan. I was just joking alright. Come here I promise."

I thought about it then turned around facing Mad again while arching an eyebrow.

"You sure Mad?"

"Positive."

I took the risk and went over to hug him. To my surprise Mad was actually right, I could feel Mad's warm body pressing against mine. Mad lifted my head so that we were both looking into each other's eyes. My flushed expression could be shown by my tinted red cheeks as Mad came closer to my face nearly touching my lips. Then the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I flinched and whimpered while Mad licked my cheek. What felt like minutes I started to panic, thinking that the recent incident might have caused a scar to open. Pushing Mad off me, I quickly scurried into the bathroom.

Once I got there I looked into the mirror. Gasping slightly, I saw I had a small cut on my right cheek which was not too far from my eye nor my chin. It isn't too big or too small but it is enough for some blood to seep out. Damn no wonder Mad was licking my cheek. But did he cut my cheek? With what exactly?

"Well more like I stabbed your cheek with my fingernail."

"Why the hell would you stab me?!" I screeched while facing Mad again.

"I... Look I can't kill you and I have to fall in love with you... Ugh It's just complicated."

"Wait wait. You want to kill me but you have to fall in love with me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing just forget about it. Like I said it's complicated."

Once again Mad vanished as I groaned and leaned my back against the bathroom wall trying to forget what just happened. I flinched when I heard the doorbell ring. Weird. No one ever comes to my house. In fact nobody knows me well enough around this neighborhood. Maybe some Girl Scouts or something. Well I guess I'll see who it is but before I go I should get a bandage to cover up my wound. I searched through my medicine cabinet finding my Disney bandages that I've stored for rare occasions like this. Grabbing the little box, I opened the Disney bandage and gently placed it on the small cut on my cheek as I headed over to open the door.

* * *

{Felix's POV} (Somewhat short)

I've waited forever to see Cry face to face, well not forever but ever since I've met Cry online I always somehow wanted to see him in person than just seeing his face when I'm Skyping with him. I'm not complaining about how Skyping with Ryan isn't enough but I just had the need to see him sometime. I've longed for human contact with Cry. I didn't want to feel numb behind the screen of my computer every single time we Skype. I also wanted to surprise him and this is the perfect time to do it.

I bought the ticket to Florida a month ago and I've packed my stuff little by little, anxious about whether this was a good idea to surprise Cry like this. Marzia gave me permission to go since she went on a trip to see her friend as well. And well, here I am. I walked up the porch steps and put my bags down as I ringed the doorbell. It wasn't long before I heard the door click. As soon as the door opened I didn't to see Cry standing there with a Disney bandage on his cheek. I giggled as I hugged Cry tightly. I hope he doesn't mind me hugging him.

* * *

(Cry's POV)

As soon as I opened the door I felt a pair of arms hugging my waist. I blushed, quickly realized that Pewds was hugging me. What? What's Felix doing here? I slowly processed on what was going on, as I wrapped my arms around Felix hesitating a little. The hug was quite short and Felix was the one who released me. I stared at Felix with a content expression which masked my confusion underneath.

"Felix? What are you doing here? I mean it's great that you're here but why didn't you tell me?"

Felix's eyes widened then looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well... I wanted to see you and surprise you."

See me? Felix wanted to see me? Did he break up with Marzia? Then maybe Mad was wrong all along maybe he-Wait I shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. I could be wrong for all I know.

"Well... I'm surprised and I'm glad that you're here. You're lucky that I have an extra room upstairs with furniture including a bed."

Felix smiled and looked back at me with excitement. I picked up his bags and led him to his room.

"So how long are you going to stay here Felix?" I say as I put his bags down on the bed.

"Not too long, but long enough to spend some time with you." I blushed at the last part and nodded.

"Well I should leave you to unpack. I'll go make some breakfast alright? If you need me I'll be downstairs."

Felix nodded and started to unpack as I went downstairs to make some pancakes. It's been a while since I've made pancakes and this is a perfect time to make them since Felix is here. I got the pancake mix, butter, pan, milk, and eggs ready to make them. As I finished making the pancakes, I cleared the table and made room for two plates with two pancakes on each plate and one fork for each I grabbed the maple syrup from one of the cabinets and placed it on the table. I heard footsteps indicating that Felix was coming downstairs. I guess he finished unpacking. That was rather... Fast.


	5. Chapter III

Chapter Three

Visiting Cry (Part One)

(Pewds' POV)

I unpacked my stuff in the guest room that I'm staying in at Ryan's house. I'm really glad that I'm here. I brought games that I thought me and Cry could play. I also brung my laptop and my recording equipment as well. I mean I would be an idiot if I didn't bring it. An aroma floated through the air, catching my attention. The sweet smell of pancakes coming from downstairs was making me hungry. Is Ryan making them? It smells delicious! I headed downstairs to see Ryan sitting down at the table patiently waiting.

"Sorry did I make you wait Ryan?"

"No not at all Felix. Let's eat alright? We're both really hungry aren't we?"

I smiled and nodded as I sat down to dig in. The pancakes tasted delicious! I ate them so quickly that Ryan didn't even get to finish his first pancake. Ryan looked at me, amazed that I have eaten so quickly.

"Well I guess someone's REALLY hungry."

"Yea because they're REALLY delicious."

Ryan blushed as I grabbed two more pancakes from the kitchen and finished them both as well. As Ryan finished I grabbed his plate and went over to the sink but before I went there Ryan stopped me.

"Hey Felix, let me wash the dishes. I would be a bad host if I didn't wash your plate." I chuckled and nodded.

"Sure but next time I'm washing the dishes alright?"

Ryan smiled and nodded as he turned on the sink and started to wash the plates. I went to the bathroom since I needed to go badly. I've held it since the plane ride. I don't really like going into public restrooms they're really disgusting, believe me.

* * *

(Cry's POV)

As I finished washing the dishes I looked around to see where Pewds went. I went upstairs to his room but he wasn't there. I checked in my room and he wasn't there either. Then it struck me. He's probably going bathroom. I went back down stairs to see Pewds coming out of the bathroom. I went over to him and said,

"Hey Felix. I was wondering if you wanted to play with me in my room and record it for your bros?"

Felix responded with a smile and a nod while I led him to my room. To be honest I was blushing when I asked him to play with me in my room. I was thinking it the wrong and my dirty thinking. When we reached my room, Felix told me he was coming right back. I nodded as he exited my room and came back with some games in his hands. Most of the games were really interesting but I wanted to play online games on my Steam. We can play the video games later after recording.

"Why don't we just play online games on Steam? We can play Gmod together. We haven't played that in a while. It'll be a surprise for those Pewdiecry shippers."

Felix giggled, "Great idea Cry" and exited my room again bringing back his equipment and laptop. It didn't take long to set up it up since I helped Felix with the wiring. Once we were all ready to start recording, I saw Mad at the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly to see but I didn't see him there. It's just him playing tricks on me as always.

"Something wrong Ryan?"

"No it's nothing. I thought I saw something but it's nothing, really."

"Oh alright then. Let's go ahead and start playing. I've heard there are new maps in Gmod and that it's really good."

"Oh cool, that's great."

I waited a few seconds for Steam to load Gmod while Pewds pressed "record."

"Hey how's it going bros my name is Peeeeewwdiecrrrrry~ And today I'm with Cry and we're going to play Gmod for you bros. It's gonna be amazing."

We played the game for almost four hours. Damn. Time goes by fast. We started around... 6:42 AM and now it's 10:39 AM. While Felix was editing I heard footsteps and some mumbling downstairs. I ran downstairs to see Mad rustling through my cupboard and drawers, cursing a few words under his breath.

"What the hell are you doing here Mad?" I screeched softly.

Mad turned around smirking at me. He came closer to me with one of my knives in his hand. I backed up as my back made a thump against a wall. Crap now I'm trapped in a corner. As Mad comes closer I looked at his mask... wait mask? Is he wearing my mask...? Wait no it's not mine. His is more... bloody and has a mad smile instead of an emotionless expression.

"Just looking through your stuff, Ryan and to my delight I did find this knife though."

"Don't come any closer to me with that knife, Mad."

"Ryan, I won't hurt you. If I hurt you then THEY will assign me to another pesky human. I don't want that. I've been there many times but there's something about you.. something that attracts me. But then again, I could be wrong."

"W-What do you mean? And who is THEY?"

Something about me that attracts him? What is he talking about?

"By THEY I meant the Council Lovers of Hell or CLH for short. They organize everything for every demon like me with their own human partners. Once the demons found the perfect human they bring them into Hell where they will live happily together, forever. Even the wording is cliché if you ask me, anyways the CLH pick the humans for the demons. There aren't many of us so that's why we need to find the right human to produce more demons. Disgusting, right?"

C-Council Lovers of Hell? R-Reproduce demon babies? At first I thought Mad was joking but the look in his eyes says he wasn't. I let the thought linger around in my head. The CLH picked me as Mad's partner. Was Felix partnered with a demon too?

"No not really, but it's quite obvious really. The CLH only pick the ones that just like you, Ryan. The ones who have a past that can't be abolished nor forgotten."

I nearly forgot Mad can read my thoughts. I nodded to let Mad know that I understood everything.

"Okay Good. By the way... I live here... for now. The CLH wants me to get closer to you so they gave me permission to come here. I have my mask to hide my face from other humans. Only you can see my face since you're my partner. Plus this mask has a magical spell where only you and I can take it off."

I nodded and heard Felix come downstairs. Shit! Mad's really close to me. I don't want Felix to think Mad is my boyfriend because he's not. I pushed Mad away from me as Felix walked down the last step of the stairs.

"Ryan, who is this?"

Shit, shit, shit. What do I say?

"I'm Ryan's cousin." Oh thank god, Mad you're a lifesaver.

"Y-Yea he's my cousin. Felix meet Mad. Mad meet Felix."

They both shook hands and said "Nice to meet you." I gave a soft sigh. Good, now that that's over. I looked at Felix and asked,

"Did you finish editing?"

"Yea it's uploading now."

"Good."

It was silent. No one said a word. Not even a peep. It kept like that until Mad broke the silence.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two down here. I will be up in your room, Ryan."

I nodded while Mad went upstairs. Now it was only me and Felix downstairs.

"I know that isn't your cousin, Ryan," Felix said firmly.

"Y-Yes he is. What are you talking about?"

Shit. Felix noticed. Fuck how am I going to get out of it now?

"Ryan don't lie to me. You've never said anything to me about having any cousins."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to talk about my family!"

Crap. I yelled at Felix. I hate it when I yell at my best friends. It wasn't like me.

"Then tell me about your family. We ARE best friends right? Can't you tell me? I have already told you about my family. Why can't you tell me yours?!"

Great now Felix is yelling at me.

"Maybe because I don't like talking about them! You don't know what I've been through Felix! I just want to keep it to myself alright? I just don't want to remember okay..."

I covered my face as tears streamed down gradually. I could tell how Felix felt guilty as he tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"I just need some alone time, Felix. I'm not mad at you or anything but I just want to clear my mind."

I ran upstairs into my room closing the door behind me. I found Mad on my bed putting the knife in one of my drawers, looking at me with that mask of his. I scampered over to him, the wall that held my tears has now been shattered. I needed someone to hug at the moment and Mad was the only person that first came into my mind. Mad picked me up gingerly, laying me down on his lap. His soothing words and his breath against the crook of my neck instantly made me feel drowsy. It wasn't long before I passed out in Mad's arms.

* * *

(Mad's POV)

When Ryan fell asleep I gently removing his arms around me as I tucked him into his bed. I smiled at Ryan as he peacefully slept without any disturbance. I growled softly when I heard a knock on the door. Ugh it's that stupid brat that made Ryan cry. I grunted and went over to open the door slightly. My head peered through the door to see Felix standing there.

"What do YOU want?" I sounded harsh but I didn't give a shit.

Felix, taken aback by my rudeness, whimpered a bit. Pathetic. After a few seconds of silence I got really impatient.

"Look, if you don't have any business here then BEAT it!"

Felix looked down and started to say, "I'm sorry... I just wanted to apologize to Ryan... I was just to stubborn and I shouldn't have done that..."

I lifted Felix's head so it was face to face... no wait face to mask.

"Apologize later. Ryan fell asleep at the moment. Also don't look down when you apologize. It almost makes it seem that you're lying."

Felix nodded, heading over to his room but he turned back to me and said,

"Mad... it's almost lunch time and I was wondering if you wanted to help me cook until Ryan wakes up?"

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want to leave Ryan in his room alone but I can learn more about his friend AND make lunch for Ryan. I sighed and gave a shrug.

"Sure... but I don't have any cooking experience."

"Oh that's alright I'll give you the basic stuff to do while I do the rest alright?"

I nodded, following Felix downstairs into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter IV

Chapter Four

Visiting Cry (Part Two)

(Cry's POV)

I woke up to an aroma causing my taste buds to water. Who's making them? I got up and looked around my room. Mad?

_"Yes Ryan?" _

Huh? Did you go back to your own world?

_"No. I'm just simply downstairs with your friend here cooking lunch for you." _

Cooking? Alright. Also can he hear you talk to me?

_"He? Oh Felix? No. We are talking through your thoughts remember?" _

Oh right... okay then. I'll be downstairs in a few.

_"Take your time Ryan. There's no rush." _

I sat up on my bed and sighed as I remember what happened between my "fight" with Pewds earlier before I fell asleep. Didn't he understand when I said I DON'T want to talk about my family? The depression pills that I take aren't helping me. I even went to therapy a few times but it didn't help me with my problems either. Great. Now I am thinking about my past that I badly want to forget...

* * *

Flashback (about 14 years ago)

_Trepidation and unease is all I could describe myself in the state I'm in. I'm shaking, quivering as I hid in my room. Richard (that bastard) and my mother were fighting, again. It's obvious that I've never called Richard my step father... asshole. My genetic father you ask of me? He left my mother right before my birth, they were still teenagers back then though my mother never speaks of him. _

_My heart almost stopped to the loud shriek of agony before everything went silent. This isn't good. Some part of me wanted to go out and see what happened but another part of me told me to stay right here in my secret hiding spot. Being one of those stupid kids in the movies, I stepped out of my room to see my mother coughing out blood on the floor. _

_Her face, filled with purple almost black bruises and scars, her limp less body had reopened and new wounds, and she had broken bones near the ribs and her nose was out-of-place. The stench was far to my liking, it was horrendous, it was unbearable. The aroma of alcohol and flesh intoxicated the air causing me to hold my breath. I rushed beside her and sobbed. _

_"Mom, mom, mom..." _

_I cried out her name over and over, shaking her thinking that it's all just a dream, more like a nightmare... but this was real . I was about to call 911 when I felt a hand grab my wrist, nearly breaking it before I could grab the phone to dial those three digits. _

_I looked to my left to see Richard smirking. That fucker... I will make sure he will pay for this. I bit his hand, nearly gnawing off his skin until he finally let go of my hand. I rushed to grab the phone and dashed for my room. I locked the door and dialed those three numbers. It ringed three times until I heard a calm, soothing voice. _

_"This is 911 how can I help you?" _

_"Please come quickly! My mother is dead... my... my step father killed her. I'm locked in my room and I have nowhere to go... I just want to get out of this nightmare." _

_I started to whimper again as I heard the woman say, _

_"Don't worry just stay where you are. I've traced your place so we will be on our way kid. Stay silent and hid somewhere safe in your room okay?" _

_"... Please hurry." I whispered gently before she hung up. _

_I was expecting Richard to bust through the door but to my surprise I didn't hear Richard bang on my door or anything. Everything was silent and it's starting to worry me a bit. After a long period of silence I felt like someone was behind me. I could feel their soft breathing on my neck causing me to shiver violently. That's when everything went black. _

End of Flashback

* * *

My vision started to become clear as I sensed someone shaking me. Who's shaking me? I wiped the substance that streamed down my face. Quickly realized they were tears, my tears, I glanced up to see Felix with a worried expression.

"Felix...?"

"Oh gosh you worried me Ryan. When I came up to check on you and to apologize about earlier, you were just looking at the wall with an emotionless expression. I waved my hand in front of you but you showed no reaction. That's when you started to tear up so I started shaking you."

"Oh sorry to worry you then. I was just spacing out. Also I'd like to hear your apology, friend."

Felix looked down then quickly looked up. His cobalt eyes locked on to my cerulean ones. Beneath his light cobalt eyes, I could see the distress and guilt.

"I-I... I am really sorry Ryan. I just wanted to know about your family... and it was my fault for trying to force you, really. I am a bad friend aren't I?"

I could hear him sobbing in between words. I gave him a sympathetic smile and hugged him.

"It's alright. You're not a bad friend. It was simply a fair mistake. It's my fault for yelling at you though."

I caught a glimpse at Mad leaning against the wall. I slowly got out of Felix's warm embrace and headed over to Mad.

"How long were you standing there Mad?"

"Long enough to hear the entire apology," Mad spat.

I looked at Mad in disbelief. Did he not want Felix apologizing to me? Mad then laughed and walked up to me saying,

"Just kidding. I just came up to hear you say 'my fault for yelling at you.' I guess you guys made up huh?"

I looked at Pewds who smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Yea, I guess we did made up."

Mad chuckled, "Okay then. Let's eat lunch. The food is getting cold."

"Shit! I forgot it was lunch time. What did you guys make?" I asked eagerly.

"You'll see Ryan just go downstairs. I think you"ll like it."

I ran downstairs to find three plates nicely placed with nothing on them. I looked at Mad and Felix, confused on why the food isn't there. Mad stood right next to me and said,

"Oh.. you were expecting food Ryan? We ate it all."

A-Ate it all? What? That can not be true!

"W-What? You're joking with me right? You can't eat everything without saving me some! Even if it's just one piece!"

Mad and Felix looked a each other and started laughing. What the hell is going on here? Then it struck me. They fooled me.

"Ha ha guys... really funny. Now lets just eat already, I'm starving."

They didn't hear me since both of them were still snickering at my reaction. I groaned,

"Guys... stop I am really fucking hungry."

Felix and Mad stopped laughing and both gave me an apologetic smile. Mad went into the kitchen bringing in a pot and a serving spoon. I sat down in the chair right in front of me and opened the pot to see spaghetti inside. I licked my lips and served myself. I grabbed the fork and started stuffing my face. Wow it's... delicious! I looked at Mad and Felix with a stuffed mouth saying,

"Fwank you guys. It's delicious!"

Both Felix and Mad giggled as they dug in too. Once we all finished, Felix grabbed our plates and started washing them while Mad pulled me upstairs into my room. He said he wanted to show me something. I wondered what it was. We stopped in front of a mirror in my room. I was slightly confused since we were just looking at our own reflections.

"Mad what was th-" Mad pulled me into the mirror not letting me finish my sentence. I looked around. It's like my room but... It's bloody and reeks of rotting flesh. "Do you live here Mad?" I asked, touching the walls.

It felt... soft though it's flesh, interesting.

"Yes and no. This room has been empty for centuries, but we are in Hell."

In Hell? I looked out the window seeing many demons walking around. Some with their partners and some with other demons. Demon friends I'm guessing. I felt Mad's chin on my shoulder whispering into my ear,

"A beauty isn't it?"

I didn't know what to say. It seemed nice but I had a strange feeling about this place. I ignored the feeling and continued to look around. I flinched, feeling someone's hand around my waist and lifted me up bridal style. Mad? We flew out of the window and went on top of the roof. I didn't know demons could fly.

"There are so many things that you don't know Ryan."

"I know, Mad, but what else can demons do?"

Mad gave me a sarcastic thinking pose before answering my question which I thought was silly and childish.

"Well... we can use telepathy, use telekinesis, spawn in anything, turn into a "ghost" form or you can say we're invisible, and so much more."

"Damn... That's fucking amazing!"

Mad nodded and chuckled at my reaction. I had an odd feeling towards Mad. One I couldn't describe, but you can say that I am starting to like Mad now... Not love him but like as a friend. I guess it takes a while to befriend Mad. He's really not a bad guy as I thought. I gave a little shift as I glanced at the different parts of the area we are in. Hell seems peaceful... the area here seems like a rural environment, they have fascinating designs, and it looks like Halloween every day.

It reminds me of Soul Eater in a way, though the buildings aren't made of flesh there. To make Hell even better was if there was that creepy sun and moon here. The noises they make is just hilarious. It may seem creepy but to me it seems... normal, in a funny way.

"Ryan! Ryan?"

Who's calling my name? The accent seems familiar... a Swedish accent. Huh? Felix? I stood up and looked at Mad with a confused expression. He understood what was going on. We have to go back home, my home. He sighed, getting up and picking me up bridal style again before flying back into the house through the window. We went through the mirror to see Felix coming into the room and running up to us.

"Oh gosh Ryan you scared me! I thought someone kidnapped you or something."

Kidnapped? Pfft. This neighborhood isn't dangerous enough to be cautious. I nudged Mad to put me down and went over to Felix.

"Don't worry about me Felix. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Felix frowned but nodded. He left the room leaving me and Mad alone. I looked at Mad with a confused expression, again.

"What's up with Felix?"

Mad shrugged, "I don't know."

I sighed and went to Felix's room ready to knock the door when I heard some mumbling and sobbing. The curiosity kicking in, I pressed my ear against the door eavesdropping in on Pewds.

"Why did Marzia cheat on me? She was the love of my life! Now all I have left is Ryan. I can't bear to lose him..."

I was trying to process it all in my head. Marzia and Felix aren't together. Felix cares about me. I have a shot with Felix! Elated, I knocked on the door to his room, softly.

"Felix? Can you um... please open the door?"

* * *

(Felix's POV)

It's a never-ending cycle of that memory, I want to forget but somehow I just can't stop thinking about it. It's Marzia, she called me while I was washing the dishes. It was something unexpected and I've never seen it coming.

* * *

Flashback

_I finished cleaning the last dish almost jumping to the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly dried my hands and answered the call to hear a familiar Italian accent on the other line. _

_"Hello Felix." _

_Is __she alright? Her voice isn't preppy as usual. Maybe its night-time where she is..._

_"Marzia! Hey how's it going? I was planning to call you later but now is a good time too." _

_"Right, right. I am fine, better yet I'm having a great time." _

_"Oh, that's nice to hear you're having fun." _

_"No no you don't get it Felix. I found someone better than you."_

_ I paused. Someone better than me? Those words stroke me hard in my heart, it was unbearable. How? How could Marzia do this to me? _

_"S-Someone better than me? Marzia... why?" _

_I could feel the tears streaming down my face. _

_"Why? You're asking ME why?! I'll tell YOU why! You would always be busy with your stupid channel and talking to Ryan instead of paying attention to ME. That's why I gave you permission to go to Ryan's house so you could go out with your stupid crush!" _

_"B-But I gave you everything! I loved you!" _

_"Sorry Felix but it's over. Goodbye, forever."_

End of Flashback

* * *

The hypnotic trance broke once I heard a familiar voice.

"Felix? Can you um... please open the door?"

Ryan? I wiped my tears and headed slowly to the door not making the slightest sound. I mean I did like Ryan but I was with Marzia. I couldn't break her heart and I really loved her, I did really. Maybe Marzia was right... but at least now I can let go of those feelings that were a burden at the time with Marzia. I'll show Ryan my true feelings now, there's no going back, not today. I took a deep breath as I opened the door, pulling Ryan inside and pushed him against the wall.

"F-Felix? Wh-"

I hushed Ryan while leaning in closer and closer to his face, my lips barely touching his.


	7. Chapter V

Chapter Five

Confessions and Feelings?

(Pewds' POV)

As I barely touched Ryan's soft lips, I leaned back face palming myself mentally. What am I doing? These feelings are one-sided isn't it? I should have considered Ryan's feelings about this. I think I just ruined my friendship with Ryan. This is not good. At this rate I won't have Ryan all to myself. I slowly went towards the door, not looking back.

I just needed a brief walk around the park that's near Ryan's house. I need to clear my mind and have some fresh air. I need to reconsider everything and think of a way to... Unexpectedly I could see that I was on top of the bed. Since when did I? Was it a dream? I glanced up to see Ryan on top of me leaning closer to my face. H-Huh? What's Ryan going to do?

"Felix... do you really like me that way? I want to make sure. I'm afraid that I'll be used for one-sided sexual desires and I don't want to feel heartbroken... It's a terrible feeling. Especially when it's the first time I've dated someone. I don't want that."

So this isn't a dream nor the other way around... but how could I not like him that way? I-I love Ryan! How couldn't I? Ryan's so fucking adorable. He's just so... innocent. No, Ryan's just perfect. So perfect. Just like how _he_ said Ryan will be.

"Y-Yes! I really like you that way. I... I'm in love with you. There I said it. I love you and I wouldn't use you Ryan, I'm telling this from my heart. But I'm sorry about earlier though... I was just worried about you... and I really care about you. "

Ryan gave me a warm smile and replied,

"It's alright, I feel the same way Felix. But nothing's really going to happen to me Felix. I've got you and Mad on my side so there's nothing to worry about. Okay?"

I flinched as he said Mad was also there for him. I can feel the anger start to build up inside of me. Calm down Felix. You can and you will change that and it'll just be me and Cry. Nobody else can have him. I smiled back at Ryan still thinking about that he will be mine... all mine and Ryan doesn't know what's coming at him.

"Alright Ryan. I'm glad that we came to an understanding or rather a lovely and friendly agreement."

"Same here my dear friend."

I felt Ryan peck my cheek before he left the room, closing the door softly. I touched my cheek as it left a pleasant sensation throughout my body. Oh the things I could do, Ryan. All I have to do is follow his orders and I'll have you all to myself. I smirked at the thought. All I just need is to have you wrapped around my finger then that's when the fun will happen. Times a ticking Ryan. What will you do?

* * *

(Mad's POV)

I sighed, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. When is Ryan coming back? He's taking way too long... Maybe I should go check on him. Wait. Why should I care? But I can't let Ryan be taken away from me... and it's not like I care or anything... oh screw it I can't help it. I was right. Ryan's the one. Damn... I've never felt this way with anyone before... but then again I could be utterly wrong.

Ugh I'm so confused! Is this how it feels like to care and love someone? Or am I just overreacting? Interrupted from my thoughts, in the corner of my eye I saw a figure coming towards the room. I glanced over to see Ryan smiling. Strange... I wonder what happened. What could have made Ryan to smile like that? Who? Envious, I shifted my mask to the right and walked over to Ryan keeping my cool while asking,

"So... Ryan what happened and why are you smiling?"

Ryan looked down, blushing while stuttering, "Well h-he... I-I..."

"You...? He...?" Don't tell me they...

"I... Um... Nothing really. He was crying so then I comforted him. That's all. Nothing else happened, I promise."

_Why bother asking him when you know what happened? You can just read his mind, _The voice in my head sneers. "I guess that'll just take the fun out of it..."

I sneer at Ryan's response and pushed him against the wall whispering into his ear,

"Ryan, you should know that you're mine... and nobody else's alright?"

I could feel Ryan shiver at my response and whimpered a little. That's a cute reaction. I leaned over as I licked Ryan's earlobe, biting it softly. Ryan struggled but stopped when I shifted over to his lips and bit down on his bottom lip softly. Smirking, I whispered into his ear again,

"I won't allow you to do _that_ with Felix. You should know better Ryan... You're mine. Your body is mine. Even your lips..."

* * *

(Cry's POV)

Suddenly Mad attacked my lips, and wrapped his arms around my hips. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to say something but Mad's lips are just... intoxicating. I can feel myself getting carried away by the kiss. Fuck I'm taken away with just a kiss! But I don't want it to stop... and I don't want to go that far. I slowly wrapped my arms around Mad's neck, hanging on tightly as I finally broke the kiss and whispered into his ear,

"M-Mad... please stop... I'm not ready for that... a-and why are you doing this? I thought you didn't love me and I didn't think you'd steal my first kiss..."

"Your first kiss? I feel happy that I'm your first. And yes... I didn't love you at first sight but I've changed my mind. You're just so innocent... and just so fucking cute. I couldn't help but tease you a bit. But it also seems like you've taken a liking to me and my existence. Isn't that right Ry?"

Since when did he give me a nickname? Oh never mind that! I can't think about that now. But I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. As if they were real. But Mad confessed... I didn't expect that from him.

"I-I... no... I'm not that innocent... and no I don't love you like that. I think of you as a friend. A really good friend. I'm being honest here Mad."

"Ah but you see Ryan that's what you say but not your mind and body."

I could feel myself getting flushed by what Mad had said. Is it true? Did I love Mad? Maybe... but I just don't know. I never actually experienced love between another person before so I don't know what to feel or how it feels like. But this feeling... could it be? It's only when I'm around Mad... right? But I love Felix!

There's no possible way I could not love Felix. Both Mad and Felix just confessed to me of how they feel about me... they say they both love me. How can I tell either one is lying? But if they're actually telling the truth... I can't possibly decide. If I reject either one of them then I will have the same outcome, perhaps.

What do I do? What should I do? I looked straight into Mad's eyes. He looks like he's telling the truth. But how can I substantiate that?

"Mad... Do you really love me. Love me for me and only me?"

I need to hear him say it again. Even if he was telling a white lie through his teeth.

"I do love you Ryan. Why would you think that I'm lying to you?" What do I tell him? How do I explain it? This lead to an utter silence between Mad and I. It didn't last long though. It was awkward, indeed.

"Are you alright Ryan? I know something's bothering you... would you care to tell me if you like to?"

I shifted my glance to the floor. Should I tell him? Would he be angry with me? What's wrong with me? This conversation isn't going to end well or will not end at all if you don't say something!

"I'm fine. I'm just over thinking here but I just don't know how to put it in words..."

"What do you mean?" I lifted my head staring straight at Mad. Here goes nothing I guess.

"Well... how do I put it? I've had confessions from both people for whom I love dearly as amazing and wonderful friends from there I had to reconsider my feelings for both characters. There's a word to describe it. Uh... what's the word? It started with an L... a love triangle, well almost. Now I'm having a hard time choosing either you or Felix and hopefully we will have a good outcome for all three of us. But I doubt that."

Mad stared at me in disbelief. His expression changed from shocked to exasperated. He's angry at me right? I closed my eyes tightly, regretting about what I just said. I'm shaking and I'm afraid. Will Mad hit me? Petrified, I covered my face feeling the stream of tears coming down. It's no good. I am having a break down right in front of Mad. I could feel my hands being taken away from my face. Isn't Mad going to...?

"Don't cry Ryan. It hurts to see you like this..."

I felt his fingers wipe my tears and held my face sweetly. I slowly closed my eyes putting my hands over his. I smiled with pleasure and whispered,

"I-I... Okay, Mad."

I opened my eyes to find that Mad really close. I can feel him cup my cheeks and gave a peck on my lips then looked right at me.

"I think you should rest Ryan. You seem stressed and tired."

"B-But it's the middle of the day! I have to upload a video for my subscribers. I can't just leave them hanging!"

"No 'buts'. Go to sleep for your sake."

I nodded as Mad lowered his hands off my face as I walked towards the bed and went under covers. I looked over at Mad curious,

"What are you going to do? Watch me sleep? It seems creepy."

Mad chuckled. "Well if you put it like that then I guess I'll have to just sleep with you."

Sleep with me? "I-I don't know about that..."

"I'm just kidding with you. We'll sleep together later."

Mad winked at me before he shifted his mask back to cover his face. He left the room and closed the door leaving me to my thoughts. I close my eyes letting his words linger through my head.

"We'll sleep together later."

I felt my lips curve into a smile on their own. Maybe Mad, just maybe we will.


	8. Chapter VI

Chapter Six

Forgotten Nightmare

(Cry's POV)

I woke up to find myself chained to a bed. Huh? When did I... did Mad do this? No he couldn't... but where am I? This isn't my room... and I don't recognize this place. Where could I be? I looked around, trying to find some sort of exit from this room.

It was quite hard since the room was dingy and it took time to adjust my eye sight in the darkness. It seemed like I was in some sort of basement with no widows and only one exit. I get the feeling like I've been here before but I just can't put my finger on it.

After a few brief minutes of examining the room, I heard the creaks of someone coming down to the room. Anxious, I yanked at the chains softly trying not to alert the person coming to the room. I wanted to see if I can get out of these rusty chains easily which I really doubt that would happen.

_Clank _

_Clank_

_ Clank_

Dammit! They're really shut tight but damn that was too loud and these chains are really starting to bruise my wrists. That's going to leave some marks. I quickly glanced at the door to the room which was opening slowly with a few squeaks here and there.

I squinted my eyes trying to make out the figure by the door. The figure has the same mask that I have and the holes for the eyes were glowing a bright crystal blue, but the thing that bothered me more was that he was almost identical to me. He has the same features as me but it could be a coincidence... right? But how did he get a mask like mine?

No one could obtain the same mask as me unless it was Mad but this person isn't Mad at all. Mad's mask doesn't glow bright blue and although the mask was similar in many ways to mine the only difference was that it had the same wicked smile as Mad but it is blue. Who is this guy? Some crazy fan boy or something? Or there's possibly another me. That's triple incest... sounds kinda cool but gross.

"I see that you're awake, Cry. Or should I say Ryan."

How does this guy know my name? Wait also his voice sorta sounds... "glitched" but that's not the problem here. Where's Mad and Felix? First I need answers from the guy-who-looks-identical-to-me-guy.

"What do you want from me and how do you know my name?"

"I don't think I'll be answering any of your questions, Ryan but it's nice to meet you again, friend."

Meet me again? What the hell is he talking about? We're not friends. We just met now.

"What do you mean by 'friends'? I don't know who you are. We just met."

"It seems like you forgot about me and this place Ryan. That's a shame."

What is he talking about? Remember what? He comes over to the bed and hovers over me leaning forward towards my face. Don't tell me he's going to kiss me. Who does this guy think he is? I turned my head to the side, frowning. Does he really think I'd let him kiss me? The next thing I knew I felt my cheek surge with pain. When did he...?

"I wasn't going to do this to you but now you've pushed my limit Ryan. I'm really nice, Ryan but it seems you won't coöperate with me either way."

He was going to... no no I'm don't want to do that especially not with him. I pulled against the chains, squirming and struggling to get out. I can see him ripping off my clothes as well as taking his off. No no no I don't want this. I could already feel the tears stream down my face.

"No... no... no please don't. I don't want this... please stop. I beg you...please."

_"Cry..."_

Who's calling me?

_"Cry..."_

Is this all just a dream? If it is then why can't I wake up? My eyes won't open. What's going on?

"I'm over here, look."

I turned my attention to the figure in the corner of the room. The figure then walks over to me and smiles. Why does he look exactly like me? But then he looks like my little brother Nathan... What the fuck is going on?

"W-Who are you?"

"Cry."

Cry? But that's my name, well not really.

"Okay... Cry. Would you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"You're dreaming."

"What do you mean? I tried to wake up but I can't!"

"I know. I'm here to warn you about something. I only have limited time so listen up and don't you forget."

Warn me? About what? If you can't clearly tell I'm being raped here, well about to. If it's that then he's too late already.

"Okay I'm listening... Cry or whatever your name is."

"It's... Crap! I didn't calculate the time I have left. I could have sworn I had three minutes left. Okay I'm here to warn you about your friend he's hiding something from you. More like being controlled, your friend's name is..."

What? He just disappeared. What was his name? Which friend did he mean? Could it be Mad? No it couldn't be... I doubt it's Felix. Who could it be?

* * *

(Mad's POV)

I laid near Ryan watching him sleep peacefully. I watched as his chest slowly rose up then went back down again. I slowly caressed his hair while smiling to myself. I was enjoying the moment as much as I can before Ryan woke up. He started squirming and shaking before but calmed down after a while. I wonder what he was dreaming about at that moment. Maybe a naughty dream perhaps? Or a nightmare? It didn't seem like a nightmare... even if it was he's perfectly peaceful at the moment. I sighed softly while I pulled Ryan into an embrace. I'm worrying too much. It's probably nothing.

"M-Mad?"

I pulled out of the embrace and looked at Ryan. It's adorable when he wakes up.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No no. I just woke up suddenly. I had the weirdest dream though."

A weird dream?

"What was it about?"

"I woke up somewhere, chained to the bed and..."

"And?"

"Oh never mind I forgot. That's all I remember."

"Are you sure?"

"Well... I did see someone who looked almost... wait no exactly like me but I forgot what they said."

"So was it me?"

"No it was me. I think. I don't know but he almost looked like a ghost or something."

"A ghost? That's really a weird dream you had there."

"Yep."

I think there's something else to his dream but it seems he really forgot. I guess the pills he takes make him forget his dreams. A side effect I guess? Never mind that it's dinner time and I haven't prepared anything for Ryan... oh I forgot about Felix. I wonder what that bastard is doing now.

"Hey Ryan... do you want to check up on Felix with me? I stayed in your room the whole time since I didn't have anything to do outside of your room and I forgot about Felix... I'm sorry."

Ryan giggled and replied, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. so don't worry about it Mad. Let's go check up on him."

I nodded and followed Ryan out the room and made our way over to the guest room that Felix was staying in. Ryan opened the door to the guest room slowly while he peeked into the room for a few seconds then closed the door.

"So he's not in his room I'm guessing." Ryan shook his head and said,

"Let's check downstairs. He's probably down there."

"Let's just hope he's down there. Somewhere."

We both headed downstairs only to be welcomed to the smell of cheese in the air. We made our way over to the dining room to find Felix waiting for us by the table with a pizza box in front of him. Felix smiled and said,

"Oh hey guys. I ordered us some pizza since it's dinner time and I'm sure you're both as hungry as I am now."

* * *

(Pewd's POV)

Ryan smiled at me and said,

"Thank you! Did Mad and I keep you waiting? I feel sorry if we did."

I shook my head. "No no. You came down just in time. I was about to tell you guys that I got pizza for us but you were already coming downstairs so it's alright." Both Mad and Ryan nodded as they went to sit down and dig right in. As we all finished, I went ahead and grabbed everyone's plates. Before I went to wash the plates Ryan stopped me.

"Felix do you want me to help you clean? I feel like I'm just letting you do all the work..."

I smiled and replied,

"No it's okay. After I finish let's go play some games alright? You can go on ahead. I'll be there."

Ryan hesitated a bit but then replied,

"Okay. Thank you again Felix. Meet you upstairs in my room."

I nodded as I heard him go upstairs. I turned on the sink and started washing the plates. After I finished I dried my hands as I ran upstairs to find Ryan waiting for me in his room.


	9. Chapter VII

Chapter Seven

Gaming Night with Pewds & Cry

(Mad's POV) (SHORT)

As Ryan and I headed upstairs we made our way into Ryan's well... _our_ room. I closed the door behind us, gently as Ryan threw himself on to his bed covering his face with his pillow, sighing.

"Something wrong Ryan?"

"No just a bit fidgety."

"Fidgety? Why?"

"Yea. I just... I don't want to say why... you'll probably be mad at me."

I sighed as I sat down on the bed next to Ryan.

"Who says I'll be mad at you? Don't you trust me Ryan?"

Ryan removed the pillow from his face as he looked at me for a moment then shifted his gaze down.

"Yes I do trust you but it's just... I'm just thinking about you two... how you both confessed... you know?"

I removed my mask as I lifted Ryan's face so our eyes would meet.

"Don't worry about it Ryan. I-If... you're happy... then I'm happy. Okay? I'll be alright."

I could see the tears form in Ryan's cerulean eyes. I half-smiled and pulled Ryan into a gentle embrace.

"B-But... Mad I..." Ryan started, as he whimpered into my chest.

I grabbed Ryan's face gently and leaned forward to kiss his soft lips. I broke the connection while I smiled at Ryan.

"Shhh. It's okay Ryan. I don't want to see you cry..." I said while I wiped Ryan's tears with my finger.

Ryan seemed like he wanted to say something but was rudely interrupted as I heard the door to his room open slowly. I quickly grabbed my mask as I placed it to cover my face while I saw Felix come into the room.

"Okay I'm done with the dishes. Lets start setting up Ryan. I can't wait to play"

Felix said as he came over to us, smiling. Did he see my face? If he did then he would've died by now. I watched from Ryan's bed as Ryan and Felix were setting up their "electronic equipment" or whatever the humans called it.

Since I never really played, what humans call, "video games" I never got the concept on how it works. Human's technology are getting more advanced these days that I'm completely lost. Back in Hell we really don't have these kinds of things.

Now that I think about it... I really wish we did. I was hoping that one of these days Ryan could teach me how to play so then we'd play together. I smiled at the thought of it but for now I just have to observe and stay quiet.

* * *

(Cry's POV) (SHORT)

Pewds and I finally finished setting up our gaming equipment. It took a while but I didn't mind. I turned on my PC letting it load as it came to a welcome screen. I rapidly typed 'Nathan' and quickly pressed enter. I smiled at the thought of my little bro but the smile didn't last long. I started to wonder where he is right now. Is he still alive? Is he dead? I shook away the thought as I looked at Pewds who's already logged on to Steam.

"So what do we play?" I asked.

Pewds looked at me and grinned. "Day Z of course! I've wanted to play the game for a while now."

I giggled as I searched up the game on my Steam account. I let the game load and started the game. I looked at Pewds' screen and sighed softly. "Looks like we spawned at a different place didn't we?"

"I guess we did."

"That's alright. Lets go find each other."

* * *

(Pewds' POV)

_Time Skip: 30 minutes because as Pewds quotes it, "it takes forever to find one another in Day Z"_

"That is definitely you running around right now." Cry said.

I looked at his screen then looked back at mine.

"Okay where are you Cry?" I said as I controlled my character to turn around then turn right back again.

"Hello!"

"Where are you Cry?"

"I'm over here. I'm over here."

I squinted my eyes and saw Cry's character coming towards mine. I can barely even tell if it is his character since it's far but I went along with it.

"Oh my god. Lets do- let's do this. You can't hear the music but this is going to be a beautiful moment man."

I said and couldn't help but giggle as I controlled my character to run forward.

"Okay. Alright. I'm ready." Cry said, giggling a bit too.

"Lets run in slow motion."

"Okay slow motion."

"Wait slower Cry, slower." I exclaimed as I controlled my character to walk backwards then run forward again.

"Okay. This is walking."

"Yes! Come here Cry." I chuckled as Cry's character came closer and closer to mine.

"I'm coming!"

"We did it! Female power! Wait you're running too fast! What are you doing Cry?"

_Time Skip: 1 hour later _

After a long gaming session with Ryan, we finally decided to stop playing. I watched as Ryan got up and started to say,

"You can go ahead and edit the video. I'm going to get us some snacks so we can watch a movie or something. Is that alright?"

I nodded as Ryan headed downstairs with Mad behind him. I rolled my eyes. Does Mad really need to follow Cry around? I sighed as I started editing the video and cut out the parts where I had to find Cry, twice, which took forever.

I also cut out the parts which was clearly boring, to me at least. I then named the video "TWO GIRLS ON A ZOMBIE SURVIVAL QUEST- DayZ- Part 1"

I smiled to myself and pressed "Enter" to upload it. As I let it render for a while I glanced over to the clock on Ryan's desk which read '7:58 PM'. I hope the bros don't mind me uploading late. I yawned as I got up and look around Ryan's room.

I can see that his poker face mask is on his bed. Does he sleep with it? Hopefully not. I heard the squeaks of a door open to see Ryan have three bowls of popcorn while Mad held the beverages. I walked up to them and asked,

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?' Ryan and Mad looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Lets just see what's on Netflix." Ryan suggested.

I nodded and typed in ' ' as I logged on into my account. There was a variety of movies we could choose from but nothing caught my eye. I didn't want to see any horror movies tonight but I didn't mind watching kids movies. Don't judge me I just have a childish side. I turned to face Ryan and Mad saying,

"I'm in no mood for horror movies... so why don't we watch a Disney movie or something?"

Ryan nodded and Mad just went along with it. I smiled and pointed to the movie I wanted to watch.

"How about The Lion King?"

"Hakuna Matata~" Ryan randomly sang out.

I giggled and took that as a yes. I clicked on the movie as we all huddled up near the computer and munched on our popcorn.

_Time Skip: 1 hour and a half later (Excuse the lack of character development with these lousy time skips)_

I started to feel my eyes droop as the movie entered the credits. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time which read '10:17 PM'. It's ten already? I should go to sleep. I looked around the room to see Ryan passed out on his bed and Mad sitting on the edge of Ryan's bed, looking at me with that mask he has.

Now that I think about it, I think he's wearing Cry's mask. But why? I shrugged it off feeling uncomfortable under Mad's gaze. After a few seconds I gave in and said,

"I'm going to sleep... see you and Ryan in the morning?"

"Yea. Night."

With that I closed all the tabs and shut down the computer, leaving Ryan's room. I walked into my room, throwing myself on to my bed as I closed my eyes letting the darkness of the night take me into a deep slumber that awaits.


	10. Chapter VIII

WARNING: I would like to advise beforehand that there is somewhat sexual content though it doesn't go any further than grinding and kissing.

Yes this is my first time writing somewhat smut, therefore no need to comment on how I'm new at this and how terrible it came out. Now go on and continue, no need to hear me blabber on.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Going out with the Trio (Part One)

(Cry's POV)

I slowly opened my eyelids to see Mad sleeping right in front of me. I yawned as I tried to get up but his hands were around my waist, holding me in his embrace. I sighed and put my arms around Mad's neck and stayed like that. After what seemed like forever I was going to grab Mad's hands so I could release myself from his embrace when I heard Mad whisper,

"Where do you think your going Ryan? You didn't even say 'good morning' to me."

"M-Mad? I thought you weren't awake..." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burn.

"I was awake the whole time."

"How was I supposed to know? You have your mask on. Plus I want to get up," I said sheepishly.

"I'll let you get up... IF you kiss me."

"What? That's not fair..." I pouted.

"A kiss is all I ask of Ryan. So please?"

I blushed and nodded as Mad took his mask off. I hesitated a bit but leaned in to peck his lips. I then looked straight into his eyes and said,

"There, so can I get up now? I'm kind of hungry."

After what seemed like minutes, I sighed as I opened my mouth to say something until I felt a pair of lips touch mine. I felt myself melt into the kiss as I kissed back, wrapping my arms around Mad's neck. Mad then pulled away and smirked.

"Now you can."

I felt my cheeks burn again as I pulled off the covers and ambled over to the mirror across my bed. I saw that I still have my clothes on from yesterday so I went over to my drawer and picked out my green shirt that says 'Sup' along with some skinny jeans. I smiled as I slowly stripped off my shirt and pants while I dressed into the clothes I picked. I swear I felt Mad eyeing while I changed in front of him as my back was facing towards him. I zipped up my pants, shaking away the feeling and turned around to see Mad really close to me. I jumped and leaned against the drawer, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit you fucking scared me Mad," I yelped.

Mad gave me a sympathetic expression and leaned closer as he whispered seductively into my ear, "I'm sorry Ryan. I didn't mean to scare you but I'd love it if you stripped in front of me more. I want to see every part of your body."

I felt Mad's finger travel down my chest making me shiver to his touch. My cheeks were already burning hot as I whimper softly. Mad kissed my temple and sent trails of kisses as he started biting my neck softly.

"M-Mad... stop. I'm not ready for that yet..." I let out a shaky moan.

"But it doesn't seem like it," Mad simpered as his hand grinded against bulge in my pants.

I tensed as I wrapped my arms around Mad's neck out of instinct.

"What if Pewds hears us Mad? I don't want that," I whispered into Mad's ear.

Mad sighed and replied, "Alright. Fine. Lets go eat and wake up Pewds."

I smiled and kissed Mad's cheek as I ran out the door. I made my way to the guest room where Felix was staying and knocked on the door. I waited for a response but I heard no answer. I sighed and opened the door slowly peeking inside. I saw Felix still in bed, sleeping. I didn't know if I wanted to wake Felix up but I went for it. I slowly made my way over to the bed where he laid. I shook his arm and whispered,

"Um... Felix... its uh time to wake up. Do you want cereal for breakfast?"

I heard Felix groan as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

I half smiled and said, "Sorry for waking you up. I just wanted to go out today since I really haven't shown you around Florida yet."

Felix smiled and yawned, "Yea sure just let me change and I'll be downstairs then."

I nodded as I headed out, closing the door behind me. I headed downstairs with Mad and walked over to the kitchen, making my over to the cabinets. I grabbed three bowls and spoons along with the Lucky Charms cereal box. I poured the cereal into the three bowls as I grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and poured that in too. I put the cereal and milk away as I grabbed the filled bowls and spoons, putting them down on the table in the dining room. Just as I put down the bowls on the table, Felix came down with a blue shirt that says 'Bro' and some jeans.

I smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind if we have Lucky Charms for breakfast, Felix."

Felix giggled at my response. God his giggles are just... but Mad's giggles are also... fuck I... just shut up Cry. Just stop.

"Yea I don't mind, bro. I love that cereal."

I nodded as I sat down and started eating my cereal. Sometimes I'd catch Mad and Felix glance at me for a second. It feels awkward since I never been in this situation before. I'm trying to ignore it but I just can't help but blush a bit. As I finished my cereal I glanced over at Felix then at Mad who were already done. Am I really that slow at eating? Whatever. I grabbed their plates and headed over to the sink. I just needed to get away from Mad and Felix for a few seconds to just clear my head. After I finished washing the bowls I went over to Felix and Mad who were waiting by the table.

"So are you ready to go guys?" I said cheerfully. "Where exactly are we going?" Mad asked. I shrugged and replied, "Anywhere I guess. Maybe go to the mall or to the park?"

Felix and Mad nodded as I went to go grab my keys to the house, my mask, and my hoodie. As I adjusted my mask and dressed into hoodie, I headed outside feeling the small breeze hit my face, wait no mask. When was the last time I stepped out of my house? Well it doesn't matter I'm doing it for Felix's sake and my sake as well. I sighed softly and turned around to see Mad and Felix already outside.

"The mall is right downtown which isn't far from here so we can just walk. Just follow me okay?" I said as I pointed down the street.

Both Felix and Mad nodded as I started to walk down the street. Felix and Mad were next to me on opposite sides. I could feel their hands brush against me making me blush. Luckily I had my mask on, covering my face. As we arrived downtown people gave me and Mad cold stares. I didn't really care honestly. It wasn't unusual nor nothing new. As we pushed through the crowd we arrived at the entrance at the mall. I happily made my way over to Game Stop.

I smiled at Felix and Mad as I said, "Lets go in here first. We can check out the rest of the mall later."

I smiled as I pulled Mad and Felix into the store like a little child. That's how our whole day went. We bought ourselves some ice cream on the way out. Mine was strawberry while Mad had vanilla and Felix had chocolate. After hours at the mall, Felix suggested to take him to the park since he wanted to play at the playground. I giggled and said "alright."

So now I'm here taking Felix and Mad to the park. It is near my house around the back. Have I ever told you that I lived near the woods but yet so close to downtown? As we arrived at the park it was surprisingly empty. I took the enjoyment to run around like a little kid that I am. I then adjusted my mask to the side of my head and had a wonderful idea. I ran towards Felix and Mad.

"Hey I want to play hide and seek. Wanna play?" I ask putting my best puppy eyes.

Mad nodded while Felix said, "Yea! You both go hide and I'll count."

I giggled and said, "Yea. Lets start now."

Felix nodded and turned his back on us. He then started to count while I ran towards the playground barely hearing him count anymore. I started to climb on it and go inside the tubes. I then found a great corner to hide in and I kept quiet. As I kept silent, I wondered where Mad went. I know I saw him running with me but then he suddenly disappeared. Strange... maybe he went back to Hell to hide. Crap I should have asked him to take me with him. Oh well, it's too late now. I hugged my legs as I waited for Felix to find me. After a while I felt myself getting sleepy. Maybe when Felix finds me he'll carry me home. I smiled and let the darkness take over me.


	11. Chapter IX

Chapter Nine

Going out with the Trio (Part Two)

•{Virus' POV}•

I glanced down at the body I have taken over again as I grinned to myself. I cracked my knuckles, gazing at the playground ahead of me. I was spacing out making everything around me blurry excluding the bright colors on the playground that stands out. It seems that Ryan forgot about me and lived as if I wasn't here. It hurts me to think that you forgot about us, but letting your guard down like that wasn't very smart, but in fact quite naïve of you, Ryan. Living your life as if you weren't in any particular danger.

Hah! The world we live in is cruel and you know that, Ryan. You should have been more cautious of whom you're talking to. Either way I'm not surprised how you didn't catch on Ryan. If you haven't noticed yet Ryan, I've been searching for you for all these years after you escaped and today it will come to end. Today the search will end and tomorrow we begin the games that we've made for you.

Smirking, I cracked my neck as I moved my shoulders in a circular motion. I was getting used to this body once more since I've already taken this body more than once, but it still has a foreign feeling to it. To put it into a simpler way, Felix's body isn't made for me. It's not his body that I need to complete this mission. If it was then what's the point of searching for Ryan so diligently on for years. It's Ryan himself to complete it.

Soon enough I wouldn't need this pesky body anymore. Felix was just my temporary puppet to become closer to Ryan, but I won't get rid of him yet like I did with Marzia. I still need to experiment with Ryan while I'm in this body. What about Marzia you ask my lovely reader? Well reader, who would've ever guessed that I used her to break down Felix.

You see my friend, I can take over people's mind and body at the point where they're depressed and or heartbroken. All I had to do was blackmail Marzia which gave me the perfect chance to take over Felix's mind and body.

The look on his face was priceless and I must say it was a delightful sight to witness. Who ever knew blackmail did so many wonderful things for one's sake of pleasure and relief of their boredom? This was certainly a sight I wouldn't have missed.

But of course, I am the one and only Virus, the "glitch" in one's life. I chuckled darkly to myself over the thought and started to walked over to the play ground Ryan is hiding in. Every step I took the more my lips curved into a smile.

Smiling from ear to ear, I voice out my thoughts in a low tone, "Ryan is all mine". _No one, shall have him. Anyone who dares steps in my path I shall kill without further hesitation._ I tittered at how cliché I sounded, thinking how I would've phrased it better. Without further thought I made my way inside of the tunnel tubes. As I was crawling my way through the small tunnel, I stopped every five seconds or so to listen to any faint noise of Ryan's soft breathing. I would've located Ryan by now since Viruses don't necessarily need the senses of a human to locate a specimen of life, but while I'm in Felix's body I have to.

Ah the struggles of a Virus you could say.

Who would've ever knew this tube tunnel was a big maze in a children's playground? Finding Ryan was exactly like looking for a needle in a haystack. I grunted in frustration when I didn't make any progress finding Ryan. Tsk. That damn bastard hid well. I sighed softly and stopped for a second to predict where Ryan would be hiding. _If I were Ryan right now where would I hide?_ Pondering at the thought I can infer that Ryan has a childish side. With that piece of evidence I can somehow find him a little quicker or not, it depends.

If I were him then I would be hiding in a corner now... but where? Looking at the pathways in this tube tunnel, it somehow reminds me of the struggles I've been through to finally capture Ryan and bring him back to... the lab. The feeling of this day coming to an end was soon turned into a feeling of knowing the expectations of this... I shouldn't let my guard down too easily and I shouldn't let myself be unaware of the situation as well as the possibilities that could happen. Either way I shouldn't let my hopes up too high but not too low either.

_Don't think too hard about how this plan could easily fuck up Virus. Just keep going and find that damn brat before you lose him again like 14 years ago,_ the voice in my head nagged at me. _Well if it wasn't for this body then I would've found him easily without a problem,_ I mentally yelled back. Sighing, I stopped to think for a brief minute. Although there are some disadvantages there are also some benefits as well for using Felix's body. For example my dear reader, using Felix's body I can easily fool Ryan and his feelings about Felix.

That's an easy observation you can look into.

Let me explain it into further detail. You see reader, Ryan trusts Felix especially when Ryan here has feelings for him and by that I can use it to my advantage.

This will be a fun twisted game, for me of course!

The amusement of manipulating someone's feelings and crushing them inside gives me this pleasurable feeling. The tingly sensation throughout my body whenever my victim breaks down fulfills my lust for these sadistic games. I smirk abnormally thinking about the many things I can experiment with this perfect opportunity.

_Just shut the fuck up Virus and focus on finding Ryan. Later you can ponder about what you can experiment on him,_ the voice in my head nagged for the second time today. Groaning, I kept on searching for Ryan crawling my way to the left path I chose to follow that will hopefully lead me to Ryan.

_ Follow your instincts they say. _

I half smiled as I recall the quote. I'm not sure if I'm following my guts but you better be around here Ryan. I'm sure you'll love to see a familiar person whom would like to meet you, _again_.

* * *

(Cry's POV)

I woke with a start, finding myself sweating and panting heavily. My vision, blurry as hell, focused on an unfamiliar face who was staring right at me. I sneered thinking it's probably just another dream or something. Dreams can be really fucking weird sometimes. Curious about the place, I looked around to find myself standing... no wait floating in a large glass container surrounded by bubbly liquid. Strange, I'm surrounded by... liquid yet I'm not drowning. Well it is a dream of course. My eyes scanned my upper and lower half of my body, noticing that I'm somewhat... naked.

Looking around this place somehow sends shivers down my spine.

I'm never been so afraid of anything so why do I feel like this...? How did I get here anyways? I barely remember what happened before I got here, which bothered me a lot due to some reason. I'm having amnesia perhaps? If so then that must explain how I feel like I'm forgetting something. I know what I'm forgetting but I just can't put the tip of my tongue on it which irritates me to no end.

Frustrated, I groaned and murmured out, "What the hell?".

The blurry figure from the other end of the glass container chuckles at my reaction causing me to frown in displeasure. I'm having some weird ass dream alright but why do I have the feeling I've been here before? The next thing I knew, memories came flowing through my mind like a cinematic record with a major headache on the side. I screamed in agony as I started to remember this lab.

No no no no no. This cannot be happening. I need to take the pills. The pills will help me forget, it always did. Fuck, did I forget to take a pill for the month? Please tell me I didn't forget. I don't want to live or dream in a never-ending nightmare of this horrid place.

Terrified, I thrashed around in the glass container trying to wake up into the real world.

I held my head and mumbled, "This is only just a dream. It's just a dream. Dreams don't harm you Ryan. Just wake up already, you've had enough."

I wanted to be relieved that it was only just a dream but I couldn't wake up. I screamed, I pounded on the glass, I tried breaking the glass but nothing seemed to be working. Great...

Alas I gave up and gave an emotionless stare at the figure that seemed to be enjoying my pain. I didn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. I felt weak. I felt numb. I felt empty. I felt... Tired. The figure came close to the glass container saying a few words to me. I didn't understand what it said to me nor did I care what the figure said. I wasn't in the mood to give a shit or listen to what it said. Without giving it a second thought I just gave a slight nod of approval to the figure. The figure smirked at me as it turned it's back on me and walked out of the lab, leaving me all alone.

I wanted the figure to stay to keep me some company but I couldn't say that to the figure. I sighed, poking at the glass container trying to find something to distract me or at least keep me busy for the moment. I tried touching the bubbles in the tank thinking it would pop but instead the bubbles floated away from me as I poked them. I started to yawn out of nowhere as I rubbed my eyes. _Why am I so tired? I already slept didn't I?,_ I thought.

My eye sight started to become blurry again making it harder to see through the glass container once again. I started to feel my eyes droop every second as I fought to stay awake for a while, but there is nothing to do anyways. I should probably let the darkness take over me. Maybe I can finally get out of this nightmare, just maybe.

Before I knew it I blacked out.


	12. Chapter X

A/N: Before you read ahead, this chapter is in 3rd person, not first person. I'll only use 3rd person in certain situations.

Thus, 1st person is still going to be used for the most part of this ongoing fan fiction. No need to read ahead if you dislike reading it in 3rd person, not my fault obviously.

(T^T I'm so mean but it's the awful truth)

Quick reminder: _Italics_ = thoughts (It's clearly obvious but it's just in case you didn't know)

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Lab, The Council

{Cry's POV} (3rd person)

The brunette's eyelids opened once more, his eyes roamed around, adjusting to his surroundings. Alas Cry regained his senses, huffing out a frustrated sigh as he found himself in the lab once again. He trembled as he recalled the event before he lost consciousness. In an attempt to fall into a deep slumber once more, his eyes espied the figure stepping into the room.

_You sir have a great sense of perfect timing. Or is it just a mere coincidence?_ Cry watched as the figure came closer to him, stopping dead in their track as they had reached the glass that separated them.

"Ah... You're awake, I figured you would be. Feel refreshed Ryan?"

_Tsk. Yeah right._ Cry didn't bother to respond to the figure. He felt that the silence between them should answer the figure's... question.

"What? A cat got your tongue?"

_What else do you think? I mean it's not like I don't want to talk._ Cry half-smiled, letting out a small feigned chuckle to the figure's response. The figure continued to talk, disregarding Cry's response.

"So Ryan... Do you remember me?"

Cry arched an eyebrow, giving the figure a puzzled expression. The figure responded with a smirk, not dumbfounded of the reaction given. Cry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in the process as he glared at the figure through the glass.

"There's a possibility that I might. Though I can't tell since you're blurry in my vision. It's not like I care anyways. Why should I remember you?"

The figured gave him a feigned, heartbreaking look. Cry mimicked the figure's actions, only sticking his tongue out afterwards.

"Oh my, how immature of you Ryan. It hurts, really. I thought you would recognize my voice. Am I really that forgettable? "

The figure's hands, now on to his chest, near his heart, clenching his fists as it gave a bogus pained look. Cry snickered at the figure's response, placing his hands on to the glass.

"No, I don't recognize your voice. If I did then why would you care? I don't even know why you're talking to me in the first place anyways."

The figure sighed and responded, "I just wanted to make sure if you're alright. I wanted to know if you remem-"

"Bullshit."

"-bered me."

Cry received a frown from the figure as he smirked with delight. Now it was his turn to receive the same pleasure. The figure quickly realized this as it regained its firm posture, staring at Cry with apathy once again.

_Aaaaaand there goes my fun._ Cry sighed as he banged his fist on the glass, wincing slightly at the pain. _I meant to do that... fuck. Forget that, I need to find out why I'm being held captive._

"Now tell me... sir, what's your purpose of keeping me captive? Is there any good outcome of it? It's obvious this isn't a dream yet how can I differentiate it? It would be lovely if you would answer the deluge of my inquiries however I doubt you would anyways."

The figure held back a chuckle as he spoke once more, "I don't want to ruin any of the fun if I told you Ryan. It'd be better if you figured it out yourself."

Cry's glance shifted as the figure ambled over to the controls. He watched as the figure inserted a container that Cry couldn't elucidate. His brows furrowed at the figure as an uneasiness began to form at the pit of his stomach.

"Besides no one knows that you're here but us. You'll be free after this... well maybe if you survive."

Cry gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists, pounding at the glass once more. _Us?! There are more of them? Survive? What the hell is he talking about? _

"Bastard! I'll make sure you'll pay, Mad will come find me and..."

_Mad? Who's Mad? Do I know him? He... he's my..._ Cry's gasped, his eyes broadened as a flash of his former lover's, well his Mad side's, image came to mind._ H-How did I forget? Did they have something to do with it? Mad... where are you? Why can't I hear you? Please respond to me. Save me._ Cry glanced at the figure who panicked slightly. The figure rushed over to the controls to where the container held Cry captive as it spoke into the tiny mic.

"Fuck! I really overdid it, sir. Shit shit shit. I've drained the container and injected more of rohypnol into the tank. We mustn't let him remember him or have any possible connection. We also mustn't let Mad come here either so I've secure the perimeter and have this place under lock down until further notice. Since we're a bit sidetrack of our current task, we'll have to start our little game we've planned for the both of them."

Cry's fists clenched as he struggled to fight the darkness consuming him. Cry's indignation was being masked by a face of agony. His world started spinning around him, his eyes drooping heavily, until he remained unconscious once more.

* * *

{Mad's POV} (3rd person)

Mad banged his fist against the solid wood that stood before him. His wrathful expression earned shaken expressions of the Councillors. They feared as to what Mad could possibly do under his unstable condition at the moment. Mad has never shown this expression before, on second thought never showed this much emotion for such a human. Has he really come to a liking for a human? This caused the Councillors to have an uneasiness feeling. This wasn't going to end well for them, maybe.

"W-We're sorry Mad, we made a choice to separate the connection between you and Cry. You know we can't get involved into something major like this. It's better off to stay out of it, besides you have a grudge against every human we've assigned to you anyways. This person could not be that important to you. Nonetheless you've been in this situation before and we know you'll forget about it afterwards so just please accept the next person we've assigned you to. I'm sure you'll like him better than Cry. J-just please don't go mad on us. We tried the best we could, but we can't promise anything."

_Sorry? Sorry?! How stupid can they possibly be? They clearly can see how much Ryan means to me so why don't they want to help me out for just once? I swear they're really pathetic. Not like I care anyways, I always get what I want._ It wasn't the perfect time to deny his request, Mad's exasperated expression could be shown by the vein popping out of his forehead. The council should really think twice before they repudiate me. His malicious tone rose as he spat out the words to the counselors. He was on the verge of breaking soon.

**(WARNING: There will be some... explicit language so I'd advise the people who will cringe at the words to skip down to the next paragraph where it ends. I deeply apologize for the foul, unacceptable language I have written but how else could I phrase it better? It's Mad we're talking about here.) **

"Now, let me tell you one more fucking time you pieces of shit since clearly it hasn't gone through your minds yet, maybe I have to phrase it better for you to understand. For fuck sake break my connection with the person you bastards currently assigned me to then reconnect mine and Cry's connection once more. I'm going to deal with this situation alone and I won't take no as an answer. You're not going to deal with this situation, I am so you can just calm your tiny dicks and hide like the pussies you are and always do. If you assigned me to Cry, then I'm still going to be with Cry. No more excuses either or I will make you regret it. This is your last chance so give me the response I truly desire or else."

The Councillors gazed at each other deciding the diverse responses they could say to Mad. Afraid of getting the worst possible outcome they've came to an agreement.

"We 'pussies', as you called us, will try to come to a covenant with you. We will grant you your desire to go and save Cry. But in exchange we want you to bring back the Virus who's behind all of this and his companion. You see Mad, we didn't want to leak any information out but you've put us in a position where we have to tell you the secret we've kept. Mad, Cry has secrets that you nor us know about. His records don't show any of his past, well part of it. There's a huge gap between his birth and his preteen years. There are parts of his childhood that are there but between the ages of seven through ten we couldn't find anything. I know, we should have informed you before but your never-ending despise of the human race made us rethink that this will be another person you will not come to like, in which we were absolutely wrong. We've been investigating these deaths from the victims we've assigned to many other demons like you in which the person that disappears are connected with Cry in a way. Either a long distant relative or friend, it somehow all connects with Cry. We can't inform much on the details but these occurring deaths are very displeasing, very aggravating to the Ruler of Hell. There are people who aren't supposed to die yet and we've sent Shinigami's to scrutinize over the human world to collect any data presented in front of us. That damn Virus somehow manages to leave a single clue out, a piece of evidence is all we need to finally discover where he's hiding. It won't be easy I'll tell you that but we'll try to help you in a way. You're going to have to have data sent to your brain which will show you every single data we've collected and all you have to do is try to figure out where he could be. Can we count on you Mad? You're really the only person who hasn't chickened out of this mess. We just thought you weren't ready for this stuff."

Mad gave it a thought, processing the new information given out to him. There's always a catch under these circumstances and there's no backing out of this. _Hmpfh. I'm doing this for the sake of Ryan and myself, nothing else. Let's just do this already no need to waste precious time._ Mad took a deep breath before nodding.

"I'll gladly accept the offer. If it's the only way to get back what's mine and end the investigation for your desire then I'll do it."

Mad grinned as he could already feel the thrill in this mission. The Councillors gave a breath of relief as they were delighted with the outcome. What can only give them complete satisfaction was if Mad had captured the culprits behind this mess. Mad slightly frowned once it hit him. _Those damn fools, was that the whole purpose of bringing me back here without any warning? Tsk. I can't believe they've outsmarted me. Assigning me to Ryan and letting him get captured therefore losing connection. They planned all of this to happen? There's something going on here that just... that I just can't figure it out yet. Something's just not right._

"As we try to reconnect your connection between you and Cry, go ahead and find the Shinigamis we've sent out. Don't worry about the Shinigamis we've sent out are people who you hate or dislike, they're actually a couple of your friends that you know. We'll send you the location so just go and hurry. There's no telling what they could do to Cry right now."

Mad gave a quick nod before he scampered out of the Council Hall's Conference Room. He shoved past bystanders who were blocking his way which earned a lot of frowns and death glances. Mad didn't care, in fact he was too focused on mission given to him to even possibly give a shit. All that mattered was to find the mirror which lead into a specific dimension, the human world. _Nothing can stop me from getting Ryan back from that bastard. Fucking Virus... I will take back what was rightfully mine. Just you watch._

* * *

Well that was exhilarating to write.

Rohypnol: the brand name for a drug called Flunitrazepam. It's also known as the date rape drug.


End file.
